<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to my world by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107684">Welcome to my world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0'>ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Authority/Diamond Rebellion AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crystal Authority AU, Diamond Rebellion AU, Gen, Roleswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wants to make a video to introduce his amazing guardians to the humans of the world.</p><p>A few months and many revelations later, Steven wants to update the video to tell the truth about the war for Earth.</p><p>(A teaser for my take on the Crystal Authority/Diamond Rebellion AU by crystal-authority-au on tumblr.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond &amp; Steven Universe &amp; White Diamond &amp; Yellow Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crystal Authority/Diamond Rebellion AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Mom swap/Role swap AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to my world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I learned about this AU from fanart, and then I found crystal-authority-au on tumblr and saw that they allowed people to make their own take on it, and I had to give it a try! I hope I am not too late to the party.</p><p>This is just a teaser, with the first scene taking place in the beginning of s1 and the second in the beginning of s4.</p><p>The Diamonds are Pearl’s size here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town of Beach City, Delmarva, is like many other small seaside towns. During the summer, it is filled with tourists that come to enjoy the beach, while during the rest of the year it is home to only a few dozen families and some small business.</p><p>Like many other small towns, it has its own mysteries. Beach City’s mysteries all are rooted on the cliff near the beach that gives it its name, where a giant woman with spiky hair and arms crossed in a strange pose in front of her chest was sculpted.</p><p>No one could tell when it was sculpted, or by whom, or why. The sculpture has been there at the time of Beach City citizens' grandparents, and at the time of their grandparents as well. In fact, as far as history could tell it had always been there. The wooden house built by it, at the height of the giant woman’s navel, was much newer though. There lived a boy that was well-known in town, together with his three guardians, of whom people only caught some glimpses.</p><p>The guardians were as reclusive as the boy was friendly. Right now was a rare occasion in which all three of them were out on the beach, and they were a sight to behold.</p><p>With one single look anyone could tell the three ladies weren’t exactly human. The unnaturally colored skins, the strange shape of their pupils and the gemstones that were not glued to their skins, but seemed to instead be a part of their bodies, were a big hint, but there were many other small details that could be more unsettling than the big differences. They had similar facial features to each other, as if part of the same family, if beings as ethereal as they even had families.</p><p>“Why are we here again?” The tallest of them asked, blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand. Her skin was white, clearer than snow, and seemed to emit a soft glow. Her silver hair was spiky, just like the sculpture, and she wore plain white clothes that looked like what someone would wear to the gym. On her forehead was a huge and brilliant colorless diamond.</p><p>“Steven wants to record a video to introduce us to the humans.” Said another of them. She had blue skin and wore a fancy shirt and a pair of pants in a darker shade of blue. Her long hair was silver with the smallest tint of blue, and she had a blue diamond on her chest. “He thinks it’s unfair that we have been protecting the Earth for so long and no one knows about us.”</p><p>The third one tsked. She had yellow skin and wore a simple golden armor, including a helmet that covered her hair. On her chest was a yellow diamond.</p><p>“This sounds like it’s Donut Boy’s fault.” She said. “Why do we let Steven hang out with him?”</p><p>“It’s good that he has human friends, Yellow!” Blue said. “Pink wanted him to have all the joys of human life.”</p><p>The mention of Pink made the atmosphere grow a little tense, but it didn’t last long, because soon the three ladies saw a chubby boy wearing a red t-shirt with a rhombus shape printed on it in black lines. He held a camera.</p><p>“Are you ready, guys?” He asked, excited.</p><p>The three ladies nodded. The boy gave the camera to Blue and showed her what buttons to press. She turned it on and started recording him.</p><p>“Hello, everyone!” He said in a polite and cheerful tone. “My name is Steven Diamond Universe, and I am here to introduce you all to the Diamonds!” He took the camera from Blue and after some adjusting, showed his three guardians on screen.</p><p>Blue nodded to the camera. White eyed it suspiciously. Yellow crossed her arms.</p><p>“These are Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and Yellow Diamond!” Steven said. “They fight monsters and protect the Earth. And I am a Diamond too!” He pointed the camera down and raised his t-shirt, exposing the pink diamond on his stomach. “My mother was Pink Diamond. She gave up her form to have me, and now I have her gem and her powers. I am still learning how to use them, though.”</p><p>The three Diamonds looked at him fondly. Steven had gone a long way since the first time he managed to use his powers, but they knew he still felt bad every time something didn’t work as it should. They had no idea how to help him, though.</p><p>Pink had been different from them, and Steven himself was a very unique creature.</p><p>“Why don’t you show our viewers some of your powers?” Steven said, growing cheerful again. He focused on Yellow. “Yellow, show them your sword!”</p><p>Yellow rolled her eyes while trying to suppress a smile. Steven looked up at her like she was a powerful warrior, and she loved it. She reached her hands to her gem, that started glowing, and soon a golden sword materialized from it.</p><p>“Isn’t it super cool?” Steven cheered. Yellow couldn’t help but proudly smile as she posed.</p><p>Steven turned the camera to Blue. “And Blue can fly!”</p><p>“It’s not exactly flying,” Blue said, blushing. “I just-”</p><p>“Don’t explain it, show it!”</p><p>Blue hesitated for a second, but she had always had a hard time saying no to Steven. She jumped a low height, and once her feet were on the air she just stayed there, not falling. She even made a move as if sitting on air, just for show.</p><p>“That’s magic for you guys!” Steven said. He then pointed the camera to White. “And White here-”</p><p>White raised her hand. “I think that’s enough powers to the camera.”</p><p>“Ahh,” Steven whined. “We haven’t even shown fusion yet.”</p><p>“We are not fusing for the video, Steven,” White said.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because, as we told you hundreds of times, we only fuse for life or death situations.”</p><p>Steven pouted as he stopped the recording. White walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“We appreciate what you are trying to do, but it’s alright. We don’t need the applause to keep our mission of protecting this planet.”</p><p>Steven nodded weakly. “But you are all so amazing, and I wanted everyone to know that!”</p><p>“It’s enough for us that you alone think that,” Blue said, approaching him.</p><p>“Plus, if the humans started coming to us for autographs and such, we wouldn’t have as much time for our favorite human,” Yellow said.</p><p>The four hugged, and Steven let himself abandon the project.</p>
<hr/><p>Steven was cleaning his room, putting old things he would give away in a box. He felt like he had done a lot of growing up in the last months (despite still being short as ever) and it was time to let go of some things.</p><p>He found the camera inside the drawer with his clothes. He turned it on and watched the incomplete video.</p><p>It felt so nostalgic but also a little bit wrong. Steven was almost relieved he never posted it. He still thought the Diamonds were some of the coolest people he had ever met, but he had learned so much about them and about his mother and in the light of it, his younger self sounded very naive.</p><p>Blue found him at the part where White told him that was enough. “You still have this.”</p><p>Steven chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah. This feels like an eternity ago.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>“You guys hadn’t yet told me anything about Homeworld, or about the Crystal Authority, or that Mom…” His free hand went to his gem, something he always did when his mother was mentioned. “Or about what Mom did.”</p><p>“We didn’t want to worry you over problems we believed to be already behind us,” Blue said in a sad tone.</p><p>“They are not behind us though,” Steven said. “The Crystal Authority will come back to Earth any time now. They won’t stop until they get justice for what Mom did. The Earth is in danger.”</p><p>Blue wrapped one arm around him. “We won’t let them hurt this planet or you. We fought them once, and we will fight them again.”</p><p>Steven knew that. And he would fight too. But he couldn’t deny he was scared. He remembered how insanely powerful the two rulers he met were, Amethyst’s metal limbs and her punch that could break walls, Pearl’s speed and the creepy hologram clones she controlled. The hatred in their eyes.</p><p>Hatred for his Mom. Hatred for him.</p><p>“Steven?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I think the people of Earth should know what is going on.”</p><p>“You mean from a video?” Blue looked at the camera.</p><p>“Yeah. But this time, we should tell them everything you told me since then. All the truth.”</p><p>Blue nodded. “Let’s talk to White and Yellow.”</p><p>They were hesitant at first, especially White, but in the end, they all agreed. The next part of the video was recorded in the living room of the beach house, the camera positioned so it could record all four of them.</p><p>“The Diamonds were my Mom’s team, and now they are my family,” Steven explained. “They came from a faraway planet called Homeworld. It’s inhabited by people just like them, but different, called gems.”</p><p>“Diamonds are just one type of gem,” Blue said. “There are many types, each with their own abilities and weakness. And all gems are ruled by the Crystal Authority.”</p><p>The mention of the Authority clearly still made the Diamonds feel uneasy. Steven remembered how hard it was to get them to tell him anything about them.</p><p>“The Crystal Authority is a group of really powerful gems who govern Homeworld together.” He explained.</p><p>“Homeworld used to be like Earth, with many different nations under different rulers,” Blue said, her eyes distant. “There used to be wars between those nations, and gemkind almost destroyed itself. Until some of those rulers realized that they could be stronger if they worked together. So they started working towards unification, merging their nations together and crushing those who were against their plans. These leaders form now the Crystal Authority.”</p><p>“You see, gems are almost immortal,” Steven said. “They don’t age and don’t have diseases like we humans do, and they don’t even need to eat. So even if this happened millions of years ago, those gems are still around.”</p><p>“There are two categories of gems in Homeworld, and the roles they have in society are wildly different,” White said. “Gems that have been around since before the Unification are called <em>natural</em>, because no one knows who made them or for what purpose. Some say no one made them at all, but I doubt it. There are a few younger naturals too, but they are rare. The other category is <em>fabricated</em> gems, that were made by the Crystal Authority with a specific design and purpose. Some are easy to make, and some are hard.”</p><p>“This may sound weird, but gems aren’t born like humans or other earthlings are,” Steven said. “They all pop out of the ground. Except for me, because I am half-human. I was born like a human, but my Mom, who was a gem, had to stop existing so I could have her gem.”</p><p>“In order to make new gems, the Crystal Authority needs mineral resources,” Yellow said. “In huge amounts. So, they conquer other planets to get them. That’s how we ended up on Earth.”</p><p>“Diamonds, like us, are very easy to make. In fact, we used to be mass-produced back when we still served Homeworld, to serve elite gems, mostly naturals. The three of us directly served the members of the Crystal Authority.” White said, trying her best to keep a neutral face.</p><p>“We were not made for fighting,” Yellow said. “We were made to do repetitive and tiring chores. But Earth changed everything. It’s here that we decided to stand up for ourselves. It took Homeworld and the Authority by surprise. They made us to be able to stand high pressure, but they never expected us to turn out so resistant.”</p><p>Steven smiled. This has always been his favorite part of the story: the four rebels breaking free from tyranny, finding a new life on that planet. His planet.</p><p>But before it, the worst part came.</p><p>“White was our leader, and Pink, Steven’s mother, was our secret weapon.” Yellow continued. “Nothing was easy. We had to fight every minute for our freedom, for Earth’s freedom. We had allies, other gems who supported our cause. We had to make some difficult choices too.”</p><p>There was a tense pause. Yellow didn’t seem like she wanted to continue, and no one else was willing to say it either.</p><p>Steven was about to speak himself, when White picked it up.</p><p>“One of these choices was to shatter Rose Quartz, one of the members of the Crystal Authority. Steven’s mother, Pink, was the one who struck the blow and so she took the blame, but all four of us played a part in it.” Blue nodded faintly. Yellow looked down. Steven put his hand over his gem. “We knew it was the only way to make Homeworld leave Earth. It worked, for a long time. But now the Crystal Authority has their eyes on this planet again, and they want Pink to pay for her crime.”</p><p>“But Pink is gone,” Blue said, surprising everyone with how steady her voice sounded. “So they blame Steven for what she did. What we did.”</p><p>“Things are getting dangerous,” Yellow said. “But we are still here, and we will give our everything to protect this planet and all of you who live here.”</p><p>“We will not let Steven pay for something he didn’t do,” Blue added.</p><p>“We will not let Homeworld harm this planet more than they already have,” White said. “And we will not be their servants again.”</p><p>“There’s no need to worry, we got this,” Steven said. “This is our fight, and we will fight it.” He paused, looking at each of the Diamonds with newfound confidence. Then he turned back to the camera. “This is our story. Thank you for listening.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, before Steven stood up and turned off the camera.</p><p>“Thank you for doing this with me, guys,” Steven said. “I know talking about Mom and about the war is hard for you…”</p><p>“Anything for you, Steven,” Blue said.</p><p>“And you were right. It was about time we told the whole story.” White said.</p><p>Behind her, Blue and Yellow exchanged a look, but it went unnoticed by Steven.</p><p>“I feel a little lighter now,” Steven said. Then he opened his arms for a group hug.</p><p>The Diamonds jumped into it, letting their worries vanish for a minute. There was still a bit of the story missing, but hopefully, there would never come a time in which they would need to reveal it. They had sworn to keep it a secret, and they knew she would never want her son to learn about it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>